OC's Wanted and a sneak peak
by Miss.Magic Girl
Summary: Okay this is an OC's wanted add. But there is a special look at the story they go too. Okay read please.


_**OC's Wanted. I need OC's for my new Chaos story. I'll only except the ones I like the best. So if you have an OC you want in a story PM me or put it in the reviews. And so you know what the stories about here's the summery. **_

**_Summery: Chaos is recruiting for his elite team The Knights. He has his list of recruits but he can't find anyone to lead them. Meanwhile on earth Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia and Jason Grace, and Hazel Levesque are betrayed by everyone they once trusted, so they leave never to be seen again. That is until the Gods need help once again, but this time they need help from the creator himself and his group of Gods hating misfits._**

**User Name:**

** OC Name:**

** Nick Name (if they have one):**

** Age:**

** Gender:**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Hair (Color, Style, Highlights, ect.):**

**Eyes:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent/Family:**

**Clothing:**

**Fight Clothes:**

**Fears:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Weapon History (Who had it before then? Where did they get it?):**

**Godly Powers:**

**Why do they hate the Gods?:**

**I will have an OC in this story, but she will not be a child of Chaos instead she is a daughter of Tartarus. SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW it can be any god but I would prefer if it was not a big three kid._ It can also be a Titan or as you saw a Primordial God. Thank you and I hope to see your OC in my story._**

**One more thing before I go I think you might want to know I have the first chapter of the story these OC's will be in up. So check it out and see if you like it. If you don't well you probably won't want an OC in it. Oh and so people don't get mad and say _This is all an authors no there's no story here. _****Here's a sneak peak of the first chapter. I repeat sneak peak NOT the entire chapter. Just a sneak peak. Enjoy. :)**

All Percy could do was stair. His green eyes burning with rage. The rest of the camp was also crowded around the two campers. They were cheering while Percy stood there full or hatred, rage, and most of all shock. He was shocked that _she_ would do this to him. He loved _her, _but apparently she didn't feel the same about him.

He felt betrayed and alone. The entire camp had turned against him. Everyone that he had once called family... gone. Then a thought came to him. Maybe not his entire family was gone maybe just the people at camp. He may still have his cousins. He smiled at that thought he may not be completely alone.

He took one last look at the site before him. Annabeth Chase his girlfriend, more like ex-girlfriend, was kissing his half-brother, Julian. It broke Percy's heart to see his love kissing his jerk half-brother. He felt like someone had just crushed his heart. But it was too late to do anything now. All he could do was leave with his head held hight. not that anyone would notice. The only person who might notice would be Chiron. He was the only one Percy would miss, because he was leaving, and he knew no one would stop him. They hadn't even payed attention to him in over a week.

He pulled his eyes away from they, and ran back to his cabin. He pulled the door open and ran inside. He grabbed a duffle bag from under his bed and gathered the things he would. Some extra clothes, nectar, ambrosia, and some food. When he had everything he made sure his watch was around his wrist, grabbed his minotaur horn, and he walked out of his cabin for the last time.

But before he left there was something he had to do. He walked towards the Big House. He passed a few campers, but they didn't give him a second glance. Percy made it to the Big House with ease. When he got there he stood at the door. He couldn't go inside. He knew if he did Chiron would try and convince him to give it a second chance, and he just couldn't say no to those big brown horse eyes. That and it would just be too hard to say good bye. Chiron was like a second father to Percy. He was good to him after his mom and Paul died in a car crash. He gave him a home, but Percy knew when he was unwanted.

He just couldn't leave without Chiron knowing he cared. He felt like he was at Yanky again dreading to leave his favorite teacher. But it was more then that now Chiron was more then just his teacher he was family. Percy looked at the minotaur horn in his hand. He knew only one thing would assure Chiron that he was doing what was best for himself and the camp. He placed the horn on the doorstep of the Big House. Then he turned and began walking up half-blood hill.

He touched Thalia's tree, and turned around looking at Camp Half-Blood the place he once called home. He just shook his head and turned around, and he didn't turn back.

**Okay how'd you like it. As I said before this is not the entire chapter just part of it. If you liked it and want to read the entire thing its called The Knights. Okay this is actually good bye. For now at least. Again hope to see your OC in my story. Well bye now see you later (Hopefully). :)**


End file.
